


puzzle piece

by v_ichigo_v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Kageyama is a potterist, M/M, hmm art school AU anyone?, is that even a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_ichigo_v/pseuds/v_ichigo_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorty holds up a lump of clay. “Does this look like a pot to you?”</p><p>Tobio spares a look at it and nearly winces. “No, it looks like a lump of clay,” he says dryly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	puzzle piece

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? //awkward smile  
> Special thanks to my beta and Char :D

Tobio slides his fingers against the clay spinning in his palm with delicacy and precision. He starts from the bottom, shaping it narrowly, careful to not to accidentally scratch the moist clay with his finger tips. Tobio can hear the leaves rustle outside and the sun shining through them, reflecting off his future masterpiece. He lets himself get distracted momentarily, closing his eyes and letting the sound of the leaves reverberate through the small room. He lets out a slow breath, and slides his palm to the very top, pushing and pushing his thumbs inside the clay and massaging it, letting the soft touch of his finger pads mold the opening. It’s the same process; he knows not all blocks of clay should become the same as the one before it, but this particular style, he wants to perfect it before he moves on.

“As free as clay is, it will not bow down to someone so stiff," whispers a voice inside his head.

Tobio snorts under his breath and turns off the potter’s wheel. He looks at his vase with a small quirk of its top lip, narrow and simple. It’s better than all the other ones he’s fucked up today, at the very least. 

Tobio digs into his pocket to find a toothpick and presses it against the wet clay for an intricate, complex--

He jolts when the faint sound of a bell rings through the area, jerking him from his artist’s high. When he hears the students outside the classroom, clamoring, talking, Tobio scowls. It’s 11:24 a.m., and Clay Arts 1 is his next class. Graduating from Kitagawa Daiichi Art School, Tobio had asked for a more advanced unit, emailing Ukai-sensei, the teacher of this class, but he received a response.

He didn’t even know if he had the right to be using the potter’s wheel on the first day, but nonetheless, it was clay-spinning, and it was right above soft boiled eggs and pork curry on his favorites list. 

Students begin filing in, and Tobio grudgingly moves to the closest spot which is next to an orange-haired shorty. The shorty seems to be playing with something under the table, and since Shorty isn’t making the attempt to socialize, neither will he. Tobio anxiously waits a bit more for more students to come in, and Shorty continues doing...whatever he’s doing.

“Hey.” There’s a tap on his shoulder, and Tobio turns a little to see that it’s Shorty. 

Shorty holds up a lump of clay. “Does this look like a pot to you?”

Tobio spares a look at it and nearly winces. “No, it looks like a lump of clay,” he says dryly.

The boy turns red. “What? No way! I’ve been working on this all day!” Shorty stares at his sad, bunched up ball of clay and sighs. “And I thought it was starting to look like a pot too…”

Tobio snorts. “Really?” Tobio says dryly. “Why doesn’t it have an opening then?”

“I was going to add it later!” the boy shouts. “Jeez, I’m know I’m not that good--”

“First,” Tobio interjects. “That is not a pot. I am here for a pottery major and that is not a pot. Second, well, you suck.”

Shorty’s jaw drops. “You did not--”

“I just did,” Tobio says with a smirk.

Shorty jumps up from his chair. “You know what, asshole? I just met you, but--”

“But what?” Tobio rises from his chair as well and he is much more than a little satisfied for being 5’9”.

“Well, I came here to be better than anyone else!” Shorty says, shoulders set back and chin jutted.

“Funny,” Tobio can’t help but say with a sneer. “Me too.”

Shorty looks at him for a moment and snorts. “Oh yeah?”

“I’m going to make this into a pot and it’ll be better than your ‘pottery’ thing or--”

“That doesn’t even count like a pot! How are you going to make one if you don’t even know how to create one properly, you midget?”

Shorty’s eyes narrow. “Oh you did not just--”

“Enough!” The single word echoes across the room and Tobio freezes too. Shorty stills as well, hands dropping and shoulders tensing. 

“If you guys really want to talk,” says Sawamura-sensei, “Then, please do so. Share it the whole class, if you may.” Tobio feels a shudder down his back. 

He and Shorty exchange a panicked glance and Shorty somehow finds the bravery to shake his head. “No more talking, sir,” Shorty says with a slight tremble. 

Sawamura-sensei narrows his eyes. “You really mean that?” he says just a bit more threatenly. 

Tobio manages to give a stiff nod and Shorty squeaks out a “Yes, sir.”

Sawamura-sensei smiles, and it’s so fake, Tobio flinches to prepare for what’s coming next.

“Good, because you guys are prepared for your final project this semester. Your specific prompt is ‘trust’, since you two think bickering is so much more important than class.”

Sawamura-sensei pulls out a heavy-looking bag of clay and drops in Tobio’s hands, a big breath of air flying out of him. He then grabs a handful of sculpting tools and dumps them in Shorty’s hands.

“Good luck,” grunts Sawamura-sensei with a serious grin on his face, pushing both of them out of the classroom and slamming the door.

-

“What are we going to do?” Shorty wails and kicks his the ground in frustration. “We’ve been standing outside for half an hour, and he won’t open the door!”

Tobio turns to him in anger. “Hey, you! This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t being so dumb!”

Shorty’s jaw drops. “Dumb?! What? And I have a name! It’s Hinata Shouyou, and I came from Yukigaoka High School.”

Tobio looks at him in shock for a moment and snorts. “You came from a high school?” Tobio asks incredulously. “I came from Kitagawa Daiichi Art School.”

Hinata suddenly jumps back. “K-Kitagawa Daiichi?” Hinata stutters. “That’s a--”

“You have to get accepted in,” Tobio says simply. “And how did you get here? You need an art scholarship to get in here.”

Hinata’s eyes suddenly brighten. “Yeah! Sculpture! And I want to be like the Little Giant!”

Tobio scrunches his nose. “Who’s that?”

There’s a shuffling noise and a weight crashes on him from behind. There’s a loud screech and Tobio scrabbles for freedom. 

“You don’t know who the ‘Little Giant’ is?” Hinata shouts, squabbling on his back. “He made the best sculptures ever, even though he didn’t come from an art school!”

Tobio flings Hinata off and let’s out a gruff sigh. “You’re here in Clay 1 and you want to be a sculptor?”

Hinata’s next reaction was something Tobio did not expect. “This class is required,” Hinata says gruffly. “I had to start from the bottom because I wasn’t from an art school. But,” Hinata stops for a moment and looks at him. “Why are you here?” Hinata asks, tilting his head a little. “You said you were from Kitagawa.”

Tobio scowls. “I was...rejected from the other schools.”

“You?” Hinata snorts. “No way, you were from Kitagawa.”

“I did,” Tobio presses dryly. “I failed the performance task they gave me.”

Tobio really didn’t want to talk about how he had kept messing up in front of the camera. He could never stand making mistakes on any work of clay, so he always threw them away. He didn’t think it would affect him, especially on the performance task for Shiratorizawa Art University.

Hinata just looks at him for a moment. Then he takes the clay out of Tobio’s hands and starts walking away. Tobio catches up to him quickly. “What are you doing, dumbass!” he snaps while stealing the bag of clay back.

Hinata stares at him, confused. “Working,” Hinata replies as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

“We’re supposed to be working together,” Tobio snorts, and takes the opportunity to start walking ahead. 

“Wait! Person! Person! WAIT!”

“My name is Kageyama Tobio!”

 

-

 

(As days elapse)

“What the hell, Hinata, what is that?”

“It’s supposed to be a--”

“Don’t give me that shit, it doesn’t look like anything!”

-

Tobio realizes that Hinata Shouyou is an annoying, short, energetic midget that sometimes just can’t keep his mouth shut. Other times, when he’s not talking about sculpting, or their project, they argue. A lot.

“Kageyama, shouldn’t this go here,” Hinata supplies unhelpfully.

“I’m not letting you tell me what to do.”

 

“Hey! I’m just trying to help--”

“For the tenth time, you aren’t helping.”

They’ve figured out that the only time the Clay Arts classroom is actually free is during lunch. Hinata was actually the first to suggest it, and Tobio was impressed. He actually never thought about it until Hinata had mentioned it. It seemed like a good idea from the start, and Tobio was intent on finishing this project and moving on to a more advanced class as soon as possible.

Hinata pouts. “I really want to pass this class,” Hinata says subdued, and when Hinata’s quiet about something, he’s almost always serious. “If I pass this class, since it’s required, I can take all the subjects I want next year.”

Tobio makes a noise at the back of his throat and nods. “I guess, yeah.”

Hinata swivels his head towards him. “You don’t want to pass this class?”

His eyes narrow and his mouth twists into a scowl. “Of course I want to pass this class!”

Hinata glares right back at him and juts his chin up. “Good!” Hinata calls out, crossing his arms.

Tobio stifles a snort, picks up a pencil, and returns back to their blueprints, plans, and their eraser shavings all over their ‘working space’.

“--Because I really need you to pass this class.”

The tip of Tobio’s pencil breaks.

-

“This isn’t working,” Tobio grumps.

“Maybe because you aren’t cooperating!” Hinata shoots back.

“How am I not cooperating, you little--” Tobio grabs the crown of Hinata’s head and starts squeezing it as hard as he can.

“You aren’t cooperating!” Hinata grits out. “You’ve never taken any of my suggestions and just now, while I was trying to tell you something, you just kept spinning that stupid vase!”

Tobio lets go of Hinata’s head abruptly and looks at him, indignant.

“Stupid?” Tobio echos, taking a small step back. “If you think this is stupid--”

Hinata seems to realize his mistake and backtracks. “Not the vase! I just--the project…”

“...Fine, then,” Tobio decides finally. He’s surprised with himself, but he manages to shrug it off. It’s Hinata, after all.

-

It’s weird, and strange, and it somewhat makes Tobio feel good, but after a while, Hinata has started to become more of a friend and less than a partner. Whenever Tobio buys his milk at the school vending machine, he always buys something for Hinata; orange juice, red bean soup, something. Hinata pays him back in return by treating him to meat buns while walking to the Clay Arts’ classroom, or he willingly trades some of his snacks. It’s a first for Tobio, and it makes his chest feel warm and awkward, but it’s not a bad feeling.

It turns out that Hinata's creative and he’s thought of even more things that Tobio never would have come up with. He came up with the idea of combining sculpture and pottery, taking a vase that Tobio would spin and Hinata would try and make it also seem like a sculpture. So far, the vase is narrow but it’s wide at the top, and Hinata magically managed to make it seem like the edge was like a rain drop splattering on the ground.

(“That’s...na-naifu-nice…”

Hinata gives him a wide grin, as radiant as the sun.

“Really?!”)

Meeting up in the classroom isn’t bad either. They eat lunch quickly, clean up, and dive straight into their project. Tobio didn’t think about Hinata ever being more than someone he could stand just to get a good grade, but now he does.

Unexpectedly, they work well together.

-

“Why don’t you like working with people?”

Tobio’s been kind of waiting for this question, but Hinata just seems curious, not sneering. He takes a deep breathe in and out.

“They mess everything up,” Tobio says finally, trying to choose his words carefully. He’s learned the hard way that Hinata’s sensitive, but Hinata always comes back and Tobio always forgives him. “They don’t understand--Well, no, they--I just want everything to--” Tobio presses his lips together, because no, this isn’t working, everything’s coming out jumbled and--

“I get it.”

When Tobio looks at him weird, Hinata flails his arms and starts blabbering in an attempt to explain. “I mean--! Yeah, nobody’s perfect, but doesn’t it give you a nice feeling when you’re working with someone?”

He thinks about working with Hinata, and the euphoria on Hinata’s face when he saw one of Tobio’s finished vases for the first time. Tobio feels hot and he prays that he doesn’t let it show.

“Its okay,” Tobio ends up saying, but Hinata’s eyes gleam.

“We’ll show them, I’ll show them!” Hinata presses, slamming his hands on his knees.

“...Show them what?” Tobio asks, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Hinata flashes him a bright smile.

“How amazing you are, of course.”

 

-

 

Tobio is confused. His heart shouldn’t be pumping, he shouldn’t be so tense. Hinata is his friend after all. Someone to share snacks with, someone to talk to, someone to just be there with. Hinata Shouyou has turned Tobio into something Tobio himself cannot describe properly. 

(So in the end, Tobio realizes a little too late that Hinata Shouyou just might be the end of him.)

 

-

 

They’ve been working on this project for two months now, and Tobio still can’t believe that two months turned them into something like this. It feels as if it’s something fragile, like glass, and he’s holding it in his palm and one slip up will make everything shatter into small pieces, so small, Tobio doesn’t know if he’ll be able to fix it.

But despite how careful he’s been, Tobio still fucks up.

They are in the Clay Arts’ room, adding the final touches, and when Hinata says something. Tobio didn’t think that it would make him so infuriated, but it does. Hinata wasn’t exactly in the happiest mood either, but that doesn’t even stand a chance against Tobio’s fury.

“You don’t need to keep scraping everything away if you mess up,” Hinata says simply. “Just turn it into something else!”

Tobio had felt the irritation rise, but he tries to stomp it back down because it’s Hinata. However, even that doesn’t stop the storm from tearing everything in it’s path.

“Hey,” Tobio snaps. “What about you? You don’t need to always mess up just to get something good!”

Tobio can feel Hinata flinch, and it’s not supposed to be this way. 

“What do you mean?” Hinata asks a little too quiet and he can see the silent anger taking over his brown eyes.

“It’s exactly what I mean,” Tobio snorts prompt. “You shouldn’t really be telling me these things when you need to work on them yourself.”

It hurts, it hurts, but it’s not him that’s hurting, it’s Hinata, and Tobio doesn’t want to hurt Hinata. He’s not actually this mean, he knows he’s not this mean, but he doesn’t know where all this mean is coming from and it frustrates him even more.

“--I can’t expect you to understand because you’ve never had potential to start with!” Tobio can’t help but spit out bitterly.

At this point, Hinata looks as if he really would cry and Tobio feels guilty. He clenches his fists because despite all this, Tobio really doesn’t mean it, but he’s angry, and it makes him feel worse because he’s taking it out on Hinata.

Tobio knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t stop himself now, his mouth spewing things that aren’t true, and he knows they aren’t true. Hinata’s words have struck a horrible cord, and even now, Tobio can feel a building pit in his stomach that tells him that this isn’t right.

When Tobio’s done, and he’s panting with the exertion, he builds up the courage to look at Hinata’s face and is immediately horrified at what he’s done. Hinata’s face is filled with hurt and anger as hot tears shine in his eyes.

“Fine!” Hinata screams. “If you didn’t want to work with me so much, you should have just said so!” Hinata’s flushed red with anger Tobio can all but stare when Hinata walks over to their project and does the unbelievable.

He breaks their project.

Tobio see it slow motion and he faintly registers the sound of it shattering, all of their hard work washed completely down the drain. When he looks up to shout at Hinata, to scream at him, and maybe even cry because it was their project, Hinata is already gone. 

Tobio swallows thickly, and tries to blot out the hurt on Hinata’s face. He hates how he almost misses everything, Hinata’s soft touches, the way that Hinata would drag Tobio to the meat bun store and how Tobio would pretend he couldn’t move, or the way that Hinata looked at him as if he was incredible, and that really was all it took to make Tobio feel nice.

Stifling a sigh, Tobio grabs the broom, sweeps up the broken pieces of their project that is due in two days, and throws it in the trash. He glares at the trash can and looks at it as if it is the spawn of Satan, but his chest already aches, and looking at it makes his chest ache even more.

I’m better without him; I’m better off without anyone, Tobio tells himself, using the same excuse in highschool,but instead, he just feels very, very alone. 

 

-

 

Tobio had hoped that he could try and put everything back together before the project was due, but he has never been good at expressing his feelings or words and he is stuck with a bunch of useless emotions that tumble around and around in his stomach. He tries talking to Hinata, but when Hinata doesn’t show up for class the next day and he’s never seen during lunch, Tobio takes the hint and concludes that, no, everything's not okay, and this is much harder than fixing a piece of clay.

The more the day passes, the more Tobio realizes he’s fucked up. With a tight throat, Tobio sits on one of the potter stools, hands tightly gripping his knees. He’s frustrated and he feels like he’s ruined something so good, but how can he get it back? 

It's not like he was not used to being alone, but the feeling of someone next to him felt nice while it lasted. He didn't really care about anything other than pottering before, but somehow, Hinata has started to factor in, and without the daily smiles and small touches Hinata snuck in, Tobio feels empty.

He doesn’t see Hinata around school either. He overhears his roommate saying that Hinata is sick, and he just has a bad stomachache, like always, but Tobio knows (because Hinata told him) that Hinata only gets a stomachache when he's nervous or upset. Despite all the other excuses Tobio makes for himself about other trivial things, he can't deny this one; it's his fault.

Tobio wants to apologize, but he doesn't know how. As far as he knows, his plan only goes as far as corralling him in a corner just to talk but nothing further than that. He runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

For the second time that day, sitting against the fence, and getting more frustrated when he catches himself buying two boxes of milk, he feels alone.

To satisfy this horrible guilt of his, he thinks about where Hinata is now and how he can make it up to him. A box of milk will not do the trick.

 

-

 

The bell rings and Tobio pulls himself from his seat, heaving a huge sigh and dragging his messenger bag over his shoulder. He looks across the class and some people catch his eye and immediately rush out the door.

He readies himself to trudge out the door, feeling awkward and miserable but a voice rings out from the classroom that makes his head turn.

"Everything okay, Kageyama?" Sawamura-sensei asks, sweeping a Kleenex across one of the tables.

Tobio shrugs and turns around to keep walking.

"Hey, from that look, it seems like something's not okay," Sawamura-sensei says cautiously, stepping around the tables to face Tobio properly.

Tobio wills himself to stay silent because, no, everything's fine, but nothing's fine and with a thick voice, Tobio croaks, "No, Hinata--"

He can't go on any longer because Sawamura-sensei himself assigned the specific prompt Hinata and he were given as trust and it was trust for a reason.

"Hmm, well Hinata hasn't been here for only two days, and the project's due this Wednesday," Sawamura-sensei says out loud. His gaze turns to Tobio. "If you guys aren't finished with the project, you need to finish it today or tomorrow."

Tobio can't respond to that because how is he supposed to say it was his fault that Hinata's not coming to class, Hinata's not sitting next to Tobio, Hinata's not eating lunch with him, Hinata's not smiling at him--

"Hey, Kageyama," Sawamura-senseii calls. "If you did something wrong, just apologize. Hinata doesn't seem like the type of person to hold much of a grudge. And don't lie to me, because the look on your face tells all."

Tobio stiffly nods and tells himself that he would fix this, because he had to, and it wasn't just for the sake of their project anymore.

 

\- 

 

Tobio can't sleep. Not without Hinata spamming him with messages he never reads until the morning. He didn't realize he needed them so much until yesterday morning, when he had slept in because Hinata wasn't madly texting him as many messages he could until Tobio texted back, "shut up".

Tobio turns his head to face the clock, with red numbers glaring back at him. His chest doesn't ache as much now, but only because Tobio's been wracking his head to find a way to complete their project.

It's a puzzle, for sure, because how can he do a whole project, possibly alone, in one day? It is due in two days, and even he knew that apologizing to Hinata on the phone or even text was cowardly and that all he'd get was a bunch of sculpting tools shoved up his ass.

The prompt was about trust and in order to pass, Tobio was sure that he needed to trust..Hinata....

That's it.

It comes as a realization just now, like a slap in the face. Tobio jumps out of bed and starts breaking into a cold sweat, adrenaline pumping through him and making him feel light headed. Shoving a pair of jeans on, he registers suddenly that the garbage truck comes at 1:30 am. Tobio's head turns towards the clock so fast, he can hear a "crk". It's 1:28, and Tobio feels a rush of panic weave through him head to toe. But he doesn’t care. He needed to get it back.

Not bothering to put on shoes, and slipping on slippers instead, Tobio snatches his room keys and runs out the door, closing it quickly and hoping that he didn't wake his roommate with his sudden epiphany. Tobio suddenly regrets that he didn't try in Physical Education back in middle school because there certainly wasn't running in Art School and even while running now, he's panting, moving his legs as fast as he can to reach the Clay Arts room.

He sees a flash of red and he wills his legs to go faster. ‘I have to get it back,’ Tobio thinks to himself with each step he takes. ‘I have to get it back. I have to.’

"Wait!" Tobio shouts across campus, and the garbage truck is fully in view. "Please!" His voice is hoarse like he hasn't talked to anyone in days, which is true because he’s only ever talked to Hinata.

He runs and runs and runs and he’s thinking about Hinata, and how he smiles and how the sides of his eyes crinkle when he laughs and Tobio wonders to himself, When did I get so perspective?

The garbage truck gets closer and closer, and suddenly, Tobio’s close enough to hear the sounds. The garbage truck is driving slow, collecting the trash. It stops to collect another, and Tobio takes his chance to rush ahead.

“Excuse me!” Tobio tries to shout. “Please stop!”

He can see the man look out through the side-mirrors and the garbage truck stops. He doesn’t know how he has the energy to jump onto the back, considering all he ate for dinner was a leftover muffin from lunch. He doesn’t know how long it takes for him to search for it, but he knows it’s not far from where he is now; the garbage truck hadn’t managed to go too far. It feels like an hour, but Tobio pulls out a random bag and finds it, underneath a bunch of other crap and other miscellaneous objects. 

Tobio lets out a huge breath of relief and slumps against the truck walls. He’s found it. He’s not sure how, but he’s found all the broken pieces of their project, and all he needs now is Hinata.

He looks up at the sky, panting, and prays to God that he doesn’t fuck up this time. Mostly because he can’t afford to.

 

\- -

 

Tobio sleeps for four hours that night, impatient and itching to settle things between Hinata. He's asked Hinata's roommate if he could get access to their room and he promptly responded with a quick "sure", their room number, and keys tossed in the air for Tobio to catch.

The key in his hands seems to burn as he arrives at Hinata's supposed dorm. He takes a deep breath and unlocks the door, entering the room. He sees a small lump and the corner of one of the beds, shifting and moaning out a "Kenma, I told you I don't want to go to that gaming meeting--"

"It's not Kenma," Tobio manages to get out, his eyes only focused on the pile of blankets before him. 

The lump goes completely still and then there's a quiet voice, "How did you get my room number?"

Tobio winces because Hinata's not supposed to be quiet; Hinata is supposed to be loud and bright and everything that Tobio isn't.

"I asked your roommate," Tobio says simply, stepping closer to the blankets that are hiding Hinata.

"Kenma told you?" Hinata says, incredulous. "But he's like, addicted to his games or something." There's a sudden shifting of the sheets and he can see Hinata's tiny feet peeking out from the covers.

There's a prolonged silence, and Tobio feels like he needs to say something but he doesn't know what.

"Hey," Tobio starts. "About what happened--"

"I don't want to talk about that." Tobio can imagine Hinata pulling the blankets closer to himself. "Are you here to apologize?"

"...Yeah," Tobio croaks out and looks at his hands because he's never really apologized before. Not like this. And not to someone as important as Hinata.

He's terrified and his panic rises when Hinata doesn't say anything.

"Apologize?" Tobio can hear Hinata squeak? "Are you sure, because you didn't seem like--"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Tobio nearly shouts, throwing the blankets off Hinata to reveal his curled figure. Hinata's messed up hair and the shadows on his eyes display more of a message that anything, and Tobio feels that rush of guilt again. "I'm sorry, I know that wasn't fair, and--"

"I'M SORRY TOO," Hinata blurts, throwing off the rest of the blankets and standing up. "I didn't think when I ruined our project." Hinata fists his shirt in his hands and fidgets, looking guilty. Tobio's chest aches, but this time it's in a different way.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispers quietly. "And it's due this Friday and I just--" Hinata cuts off and looks so guilty that Tobio wants to just hug him until he feels better, which thinking about it gives him strange sensations.

"We can fix it," Tobio says, digging into his messanger and pulling out their old project in a plastic bag.

"This?" Hinata looks at it disdainfully. "This is our old project! And I broke it," Hinata adds, remorseful.

"No, I have a plan," Tobio insists. "Trust me."

Hinata looks at him funny and for a second, Tobio gets scared. 

"Are you kidding me?" Hinata laughs, emphasizing on the 'kidding'. "I've always trusted you. A hundred percent."

 

\- -

 

"Huh!" Ukai nods at Tobio and Hinata knowingly. "I've never seen quite any project like this!"

Tobio and Hinata had managed to take their broken project pieces and turn them into some kind of puzzle. 

"This is quite original! Trust can be broken, but it can be pieced back together with the right pieces. Good job, boys." He gives them another nod and moves on to another of their classmates' projects.

"We did it!" Hinata cries, looking so happy, Tobio thinks he might burst.

"Yeah," Tobio whispers. "We...actually did it."

Hinata lets out a half sigh and half scream, and jumps on Tobio's back, squeezing Tobio tight. "WAH! I was right all along! You really are amazing!"

Tobio can feel his ears flushing red and he shakes Hinata off. "Don't be stupid, dumbass. You helped too, didn't you?"

Hinata's jaw drops open a little and then strong but small arms wrap around Tobio's waist. "You think I'm amazing?" Hinata says a little too smugly, laughing a little with that same grin that made Tobio's heart beat fast.

"Y-Yeah..." Tobio says, feeling more tense from before. He feels warm, too warm, and it's--

"I think you're amazing too!" Hinata cries, hugging him tighter, and Tobio thinks he overheats.

"You already said that, dumbass!"

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for kagehina week. The prompt was "trust" and I was late ;_;


End file.
